Kept Love
by FDJ Blues
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to the Story Kept Secret. Naruto has survived the battle but now must decide wheter or not he should be Hinata or not and is reflecting on his life. NaruHina.


_**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time but yeah school and my job have really hampered me from writing to much. My on going story True Love will be updated soon. This story is a sequel to me other story Kept Secret. When I started writing I didn't think of making a sequel but it turned out to be. Well hope you enjoy the story and review. **_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

Kept Love

Pain. Loneliness. Sadness. These words have more meaning to me then I care to admit. My entire life was filled with them it almost seemed they would hound me forever. The pain of being called a monster, a demon. To be treated like trash and the beatings were the worst. The blood I bled could fill a lake and that was before I became a ninja. Never being accepted, never being seen more then what they wanted to see. The pain of being alone is out of this world. I though I would have to feel like that until I died.

But then I found people who accepted me for who I am, they saw passed what everyone saw. I was happy, after the longest time I spent full of sorrow, I was happy. I had friends. There was still something missing. In the depths of my heart, I felt there was something missing. I found out that it was love. Even though I had friends, love was still missing. I never felt love before but I know hate all too well.

Thinking about all the times I spent trying to win the love of a certain pink hair girl I completely missed the one who was always hiding in the shadows. Hinata. Saying your name always fills me with strength and brings a smile to my face. I remember the day I noticed her, a shy, beautiful girl. The chunin exams was the day I first realized how amazing she was. The determination she had when she Neji. I didn't know why then, why Neji's treatment of her pissed me off so much. But I found my answer when I left from my training with Ero-sennin. I would think of her non stop. I thought of all the time I spent with her. Thats when I realized, she liked me. The stutter, the blushing, the unwillingness to make eye contact, the fainting. It all made sense now. I was so happy and heart broken, that I couldn't see her for another two years. It was hell.

Every night I would dream of her; her milky skin, indigo hair the sway gently on a calm breeze, her rosy cheeks, soft voice that can sooth a demon. Every night I dreamt I held her in my arms, gently pressing my lips against hers. And every morning I woke up I wished I was still asleep.

After many nights of restless dreams, the day finally came when we would return to the village. To say that I was excited would be an understatement. However, the way my life goes, happiness is quickly taken away.

'Naruto, I want you to stay away from Hyuuga Hinata when we return to the village'. I nearly choked on my ramen when Ero-sensei said that. How did he know about my feelings and why does he want me to stay away from her?

'Before we left the village Tsunade told some things about you and Sakura. Apparently Akatsuki has found out about your former interest in her and tried to capitalized on it. There has been several kidnapping attempts that were stopped without Sakura's knowledge. We suspect that it was a means of getting to you through her. So in saying that Naruto, for Hinata's safety, don't tell her anything I told you until the Akatsuki have been dealt with'.

For the first time ever I couldn't speak, I fell silent to the information I was told. Someone in heaven or must be laughing at me right now. I did the must I could to find my feelings. But man it was the hardest thing I had to do. Seeing her around the village, how I wanted to just run to her and hug her give her all my love. Every time she talked to me, and then just leave her without saying anything about how I felt about her broke my heart. But the worse thing, just like the pain I suffered growing up, I got used to the pain. I was afraid that I was falling out of love with her but every time I saw her smile or when she talked to me I fell back in love all over again.

Thats the story of my life, whenever I see my goal or chance to be happy in sight something always prevents me from getting to it. At times like this I really wish someone else was chosen to house the Kyuubi. Then again, someone else would probably go through what I'm going through. But I guess that how it goes, maybe one day I'll be happy, one day I'll finally be allowed to be happy. Till then, heres to wishful thinking.

XXX

The room is shadowy, the only light is coming from the moon, sweeping through the window illuminating the room in pale haunting light. A blond ninja is sleeping on the hospital bed after a long battle to save his friends and home from Sound-nins. Its been several days since he was found unconscious. None of the medical ninjas know when he'll wake up, but a lot of people have hope that he'll pull through.

_Why can't I open my eyes? I want to but they're so heavy. Whats that sound, is that breathing, where am I? Come on you stupid eyes open, OPEN!!!_

The blond man's eyes slowly opened, trying to figure his surroundings. It was dark, but he could see as clear as day. He saw all the medical equipment and figured he was in the hospital, but all that didn't matter when his eyes fell upon the sleeping beauty that sat next to his bed. Her indigo hair that shown in the moonlight and her milky skin radiated like an angel, like a goddess.

_Hinata, you look so beautiful_ was all he could think of. He reached out to touch her cheek but stopped. He remembered that he confessed to her before he passed out.He got out of bed which took all the strength he had just climb out. He wobbled to the window and peered out, thinking of Hinata._ Should I risk her safety to be with her? Will I be strong enough to protect her, even from the Kyuubi? Why did I have to say that I loved her. I'll just tell her I meant to say Sakura. No, then Sasuke would kill me. Man, what should I do. I want to be with but I don't want her to get hurt because of me. What should I do?_

Then he heard a yell. 'N-NARUTO-KUN!!!' Hinata run and nearly jumped into Naruto's arms and embraced him in a hug. At that moment, all his fears, all his worries vanished. All that mattered was her. He slowly wrapped his arms her, tighten his hug. A single tear fell from his closed eyes as he heard the words that he never heard before. Words that were so foreign to him that they had no meaning to him before this moment. 'I love you, Naruto-kun'.


End file.
